Arias afternoon
by PLLJayden
Summary: After Aria answers Ezras call in 4x10 they get back together but decide to keep it a secret, will her secret stay safe for long, especially from Hanna? One shot, maybe will continue it into a story, my first story ever! So please review!


**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic ever, so its not going to be amazing but I tried! Please review and let me know what you think, I think this will be a one shot but if you want more just leave a review! :) Thanks -Jayden**  
Arias POV

Today was amazing, I spent the night over at Ezra's apartment for the first time in months, I'm so happy I took Ezra's call. He explained everything, I always felt Maggie was suspicious she was probably just in it for Mrs Fitzgerald's money. To say the least Ezra and I are back together, however we decided to keep it on the down low, that includes not telling the girls. I really hate lying to the girls, Ezra and I decided if the girls ever ask about Jake I will just tell them he has found another love interest and things just didn't work out.

I was currently on my way home from Ezra's it was around noon, I agreed to meet Hanna at my house at one, as for Spence and Em were busy. As soon as I got home I casually walked up to my room to not cause any suspicions among my dad and brother, they thought I spent the night at Spencer's finishing a project. I quickly hopped into the shower feeling a little sweaty from me and Ezra's "activities" last night and this morning. When I was done I brushed my hair and put it into a high ponytail, quickly hurried to my room in just my towel, and locked the door. "BOO!" I heard as I practically jumped out of my own skin, thankfully not dropping my towel. "Hanna! What the hell are you doing here I thought you weren't coming until one!" she just stood there with a wicked grin on her face "Mike let me in" she stated. "Why the grin then? What did you do?" I saw she was holding something behind her back standing near my dresser, I started to get dressed quickly, it didn't matter really we changed in front of each other all the time. "More like what did you do?!" "what do you mean? I just got out of the shower" I said as I put some sweats and a t-shirt on. "You have a few things on your neck, and chest may I add". I looked down and there they were, the love bites that ranged from small to huge all over my chest, looking in the mirror Ezra didn't leave out my neck either, how am I suppose to cover all this. I tried to ignore it hoping Hanna wouldn't ask questions. "What is behind your back? Show me" I said "do you really want to know what I found?" "well ya your in my room holding my things, it's not like I don't know it exists". "Ok then" Hanna said as she soon pulled out what was Ezra's favorite black lace lingerie set with a box of condoms. "Where the hell did you find that?!" "Well you didn't do a very good job hiding it if that's what your asking". I rolled my eyes and proceeded to grab the items from her and hide them under my dresser. "So were those for Jake? Because last time I checked I was with you when you bought that for Ezra" crap I thought, this was not suppose to happen. "Uh, no they were not for anyone, I just kept the lingerie set because it was expensive, and I forgot about the condoms, ok? Why so many questions?" "Well the box has 3 left in it and it was a pack of 40, and you still haven't explained why your neck is covered in hickeys" she said with a evil smirk on her face. "I- I .. Um I just-" "cut the crap Aria I know your back together with Fitz, I just don't understand why you didn't tell the girls or me" "I really wanted to but we decided it was best not to, we really only got back together last night". I spent the last hour explaining what happened with Ezra, Maggie, and Malcolm. Thankfully Hanna agreed to keep her mouth shut, although I'm not sure how long that will last. "So..." Hanna said playing with her thumbs, a nervous habit she always does "So what?" "is Fitzy good in bed? I mean I have always wondered all these questions ever since you told us you got it on with him, how about some answers?". "Really Hanna? You have a boyfriend and are asking me how your English teacher/my boyfriend is in bed? I don't ask about you and Caleb!" "I'm just curious!", "well yes he is, amazing actually". "Ouuu so.. How many times have you done it?" "you can have a pretty good idea by the pretty much empty box of condoms you just found, and that was just for here" I said with a wink jokingly as her jaw dropped. Hanna ended up staying until late, mostly the whole day was just me answering her questions about "Fitzy" and I. When it was finally midnight she left, I walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye, making sure Mike and my dad were asleep I shut my door quietly and opened my computer to skype Ezra. "You will not believe the day I just had" I said as we talked until the a.m hours, god I love him.


End file.
